kIdNaP!
by Mrs.EmanMasenCullen
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the wealthiest man in New York.She has been kidnapped by none other than the Cullens,her fathers rivals.What did her parents hide from her and why?Can everything be the way they once were between Bella and Edward? R
1. Kidnapped

**_BPOV:_**

**_"Who are You?" I screamed at this insane stranger,who the hell did he think he was holding me against my will.Wait till I told dad about this,he wouldn't like me being late to the ball.He would send somebody to look for me right?_**

**_"We bought her in like you asked sir, if I may say she is quite the agressive type."_**

**_Agressive,hmph I wouldn't mind teaching him a few lessons.I bet he would be aggressive if I tied him to a chair and then stuffed a gag into his mouth everytime he tried to talk. Where was I? Why would someone want me here I didn't do anything, now daddy he was a different story.I looked up to see his familiar face._**

**_"How nice to finally see you Ms.Swan, I heard you gave my men quite some trouble." I childishly turned my face away from HIM! _**

**_"Oh lay off of her we all know you have a thing for her Black but I do not think my father would appreciate you very much if he found out what you were doing here. If I recall correctly you were supposed to be making a very important phone call!" _**

**_"Yes I just wanted to see if Ms.Swan got here safely." he muttered while walking away._**

**_"So Bella,how's it been?You've grown since I last saw you..." _**

**_Great now my father's rival's son was trying to make small talk with me.Poor Poor Edward Cullen.We used to be friends until Ch..Daddy had a fight with Carlisle Cullen,his ex-best friend and business partner. God he was just going to stand their looking at me like that.That same way he used to 4 years ago.Man I hated those freakin green eyes and that amazingly hot bronze hair.Wait hot?amazingly?...no no Bella stop it now!_**

**_"Bella you don't have to ignore me if you don't want to talk to me just tell me to leave."_**

**_Leave it to Edward to be unnoticing of the gag! Sometimes I sware he stares right through me.You see I Bella SWAN used to and possibly still do loved my best friend,no ex-best friend Edward Cullen.After that stunt daddy pulled he and Carlisle stopped talking and became business rivals.As for Edward and me we both were stopped from communicating and visiting each other in anyway. I hadn't seen him in 4 years, and now here I am tied to a chair face to face with my dad's rival's son._**

**_"Oops sorry didn't notice the gag, feel better now?I am really sorry for the way you were brought in.It wasn't really up to me.C'mon Bells I can't do anything about this."_**

**_"Edward Cullen,why the hell was I kidnapped by you, by the Cullens!! When Daddy finds out he will not be pleased to know that his daughter just vanished off the coast of Jamaica and never showed up at the airport!!" I was yelling,screaming, and most probably babbling, but I was not happy!_**

**_"Oh get over your daddy he probably won't even notice you were gone. He doesn't care about you the way Carlisle does. Carlisle is the one who raised you Bells, the one that fed you and changed you.Charlie was just somebody in the background.And You know it!"_**

**_"Shut Up Edward just shut up,Charlie and Renee will come for me.Renee just didn't have the time to take care of me or she would of never gaven me to Esme."_**

**_"Yeah your right if Esme and Carlisle weren't there you would probably be in the hands of some stuck up nanny."_**

**_Edward was being mean he had never liked Renee and Charlie mostly because they didn't really care what I did as long as I didn't make them look bad and showed up at every one of their stupid balls and parties.But they were still my family, my real blood parents._**

**_"I am sorry that was harsh,but really Bella you were kidnapped for a reason. No one really wanted you to be ... well ya know kidnapped out of the Jamaican sea while scuba diving. I would've personally came to negotiate with you, but I thought that you wouldn't talk to me." _**

**_"Why would you think that Edward and negotiate about what? There really isn't anything to talk about specially about you and me." I hated him for what he did when Carlisle left he took Edward,my love,Alice,My Best Friend, Emmet,my teddy bear brother, and Rosalie,my personal dresser. Why should I belive anything these people had to say._**

**_"OKay well, you certainly have changed to a Bella I don't seem to like very much. Well I thought that maybe because when I went off to London as you called it YOU my dear Isabella did not answer a single one of my letters. Did not return a single call.Oh and my favorite your"mother"called Esme and told her to keep her children away from you and to not even try to talk to you or communicate in any way possible.Esme argued saying that you were her daughter just as much as you were Renee's and Renee said quite clearly that it was she who had given birth to you and it was she who had custody of you.And that if Esme or Carlisle tried anything funny then they would be on th front cover of every magazine known to Americans."_**

**_Now it was my turn to be shocked and very very confused.Renee had told me herself that Esme had called and told her to keep me on a leash,because I was all over her son.Renee had held me close to her and said that I should not get mixed up with such heartless people. I looked at Edward, and all I saw was pain and honesty. My mother had tried to keep me away from the Cullens,because of her jealousy? Or for some very unknown reason._**

**_"Edward I..." I couldn't help it the tears just came and while Edward held me close I figured out that I still did love him and every single member of his family too._**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV:

I let Bella let it all out, it wasn't her fault that her parents were such lying,decieving,incompetant backstabbers. I hated when she cried like this and everytime my bella cried like this was because of something her parents had done. I already knew that Carlisle loved Bella like a daughter as did Esme.Esme was actually heartboken when Bella was tooken away from her.And me I was just a loner after my Bella was tooken from me. I really loved her and during those times I really thought she might feel the same way about me,but now I really didn't know if Bella felt the same way like she did 4 years ago. I still remember the day charlie accused Carlisle of fraud ,that day was unforgettable.

Flashback

"I'm telling you Charlie I didn't do it,why would I need to do such a thing?I sware I don't even have the files for that deal, Victoria and James were given the files to that I sware Charlie.I would never break your trust for money,you are my best friend how could you think such a thing?"

Bella,Alice, and me had walked into the office to give charlie and Carlilsle a surprise that day we heard them bickering, but soon it was followed by yelling, and cops.Charlie had shamed the Cullen name so bad we had to leave and go to England.

"Ok look since we used to be such good friends I am going to have you leave the U.S and go to England. You and your family can start over, but I warn you I never want to see a Cullen anywhere close to my daughter ever again.And if I do mark my words Carlisle Cullen I will have you on the front of every magazine known to the U.S."

I knew that had gotten Carlisle angry he had told us this part.

"Now I know we arent on good terms Charlie but that does not mean that Bella has to be brought into this.Edward and Bella are soon to be..."No!" shouted Charlie "I dont want your son and my daughter to be married hell I dont even want them in the same room."

"One day Charlie Swan your daughter will know the truth and you my dear friend will be fighting your own daughter.This is not a threat it is but a warning. I am leaving with my family but the pain that will inflict on bella if we werent to say goodbye to her."

"Like I have said before stay away from my daughter,she will get over it one day,dont threaten me Cullen it will actually be you one day who will be fighting against Bella,afterall she is a Swan no matter how much you make her your daughter she never was a Culllen and now she never will be."

End Flashback

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" asked Bella in a barely audible voice.

"N..N..nothing Bella, I didn't notice you were awake. You should of just called me I would of came and"

"Edward just because I'm going through a tough time right now doesn't mean that I can't walk myself out of bed.By the way when can I go home?"

"Bella you don't have to go through this alone you know that we're all here for you and the others have been dying to meet you."

"Edward I want to meet them too but I really need to be..."BELLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!"

That could only be the horrific scream of my dear sister Alice. "Good luck to you," I whispered to Bella.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Please give reviews in order to upate more often i need to see more reviews. Oh yeah Befoe I forget Sorry to all you Charlie and Renee lovers but then again if you dont like it dont read it.I myself am a Charlie and Renee lover but in this story they have to have the negative roll.Srry... okay so I need reviews in order to get chaptr 4 up, because I am going to do a chapter 3 right now okay.bbye :)_**


	3. The beginning of friendship

**_BPOV:_**

**_Ukhhh why did my parents have to be sooooo materialistic,it was always money and fame for them.That much was clear to me I had always known I guess I just didn't want to realize it._**

**_"Bella are you paying attention to me?" I nodded my head politely just for Alice's sake._**

**_"Okay so as I was saying we're going shopping in Paris, and then we'll have dinner and fly back here.How's that sound?"_**

**_"Not to be rude or anything Alice, and it really has been great, but I think that I should be going now.My parents are having a ball and well i dont think you have heard yet but dad's introducing me to someone today.So I should really get going now."_**

**_I started to get up before my wrist was caught in a hand I knew too well...Edward! "You're not going anywhere."  
He spoke in his velvet voice except it was deadly and venomous._**

**_"Actually I think I can go anywhere I want Mr.Cullen. You do not have any say in where I am supposed to go and where I'm not."_**

**_"Bella look I know who you're supposed to be meeting tonight,his name is Marcus Roberts, the son of David and Kendra Roberts.I know what you're wondering How do I know right? I 'm not going to lie to you your so called father is going to try and get you to agree to get engaged to him."_**

**_"Ok so what's the problem with that? Look Edward you left I didn't tell you to leave.I know Charles very well, we became quite close with him after you guys left.That's probably the reason why mom wanted me to be in Jamaica this week, so she and dad could plan Marcus and me a surprise party."_**

**_"You know about him Bells and you're still willing to meet him? But why?"_**

**_"Because Edward, he's my friend and I want to meet him."_**

**_"Bella, you're not going anywhere and that is final!"_**

**_"Edward Cullen don't you dare order me around."_**

**_"Sorry I know that I dont have the same place in your heart anymore, but I want to try and get it back.And Bella Alice layed out a dress for you in your room Carlisle and Esme are waiting for you downstairs for dinner."_**

**_"Edward.I..I dont want to see them."_**

**_I know I was being harsh but deep down I loved my parents,how can you hate your parents?I wanted to see Marcus he was a very good friend of mines. And daddy would never force me to marry someone.Sure Marcus was a good friend but totally not marrige material._**

**_"Bella please we can't let you go out anywhere right now and Esme would really be heart broken if you didn't show up for dinner.Emmet,Jasper,and Rosalie are all anxious to see you. Don't make it hard for yourself Bells, you know that this is where you belong with us."_**

**_He got up to leave and I don't know what made me say it but he was about to reach the door when i stopped him."Edward don't leave please."_**

**_"I though you wanted me to leave?"_**

**_I did I thought to myself."No I don't want to be alone right now."_**

**_"Bells can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head to let him know that it was fine. "Do You love him?"_**

**_Now it was my turn to be very confused.."Love who?Charlie?"_**

**_"No Bella, Marcus?"_**

**_He said Marcus with such venom and jealousy."Maybe I do, you know maybe I want to marry him.He would make a good husband, dont you think?"_**

**_"No actually I think he's just using you to get your inheritence.I hate him."_**

**_He said the hate part so low that I would've barely heard him if I was even a little more farther from him."Why do you hate him?"_**

**_"Because he.. it's not important."_**

**_"Yes it is I want to know why you kidnapped me, I want to know what you're trying to keep me away from, and I want to know why you hate Marcus sooo much! And I want to know now!"_**

**_"I kidnapped you, as you so nicely put it because I can't let you be close to Marcus or Charlie. I am keeping you away from those lies you keep telling yourself, and I hate that vile creature because because he has always ever since we were children, wanted to somehow steal you from me! Happy now!"_**

**_I was speechless I really didn't know what to say, he did kidnap me but only to keep me away from my father and Marcus and he did still want me because he got furious when I said I would marry him.And come to think of it Marcus did steal me away from Edward._**

**_"But if you hadn't of left Marcus wouldn't of gotten a chance to become so close with me."_**

**_"Dammit Bella I didn't leave because I wanted to I had to! your father threatened my father! We had no other way, Charlie made us leave the U.S. I tried to keep in touch Bella I did but everytime I did Renee or Charlie would destroy all evidence that I had even tried to. Please try and understand."_**

**_I looked up at Edward his eyes were filled with love, for me? and again the same honesty._**

**_"Why would you leave edward we were supposed to be married in a year,Charlie had said so himself, and you left me the note that we could never be one because you did not love me enough to stay."_**

**_"Bella Charlie broke up that wedding, he said you were a swan and that you would never become a Cullen, that he would find you a better person to marry and that he will never let you become a Cullen.Wait what note? I left you a letter saying that I was srry that I had to leave and that it wasn't my choice, and that I loved you and I always would."_**

**_Renee had told me that Edward had left that note for me and had said to give it to me, wait why would Renee do something like that? No she wouldn't would she?_**

**_"Bella I dont want you to be near Marcus because I still do feel the same way whether you do or don't.It kills me I have been watching you Bella, that's how i knew you were in Jamaica and that you wouldn't be surrounded by body guards when you went scuba diivng."_**

**_He was watching me... and he knew I was in Jamaica which meant he knew what daddy was planning and everything. I put my hand on his hand._**

**_"Edward I want to go to dinner and meet everyone,I am willing to be friends for now."_**

**_"I can live with that, cmon i will wait for you to change.Go ahead I am going to be waiting out here for you hurry up.Dont take forever like you usually do."_**

_**He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much.I playfully hit his arm yelling, "I won't take Fooooorever!"**_

**

* * *

****Okay please tell me what you think.I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter, because I wasn't in that writing place where my ideas come from but I promised a 3rd chapter so I wrote a 3rd chapter please tell me if you liked it or not...:( I dont think i did such a good job but please tell me if you liked it or not. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Dinner and revelations

**BPOV:**

**_I walked into the room feeling good that Edward and me were on better terms now,but also very very confused about alot of things. I decided that right now I wouldn't worry about anything just about dinner.Ukhhh I was dreading what awaited me on my bed.Alice always tends to go a bit overboard for everything,especially any type of shopping. I looked at my bed and was shocked to see a simple yet elegant black lace inset dress.It had a silver lace lining on the bodice, and on top of the dress there were some silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet with little red rubies in the middle. And underneath the dress were a pair of these sexy silver heels,I was actually really really clumsy until last year when my mom started making me walk around in heels, because she thought that flats were very unprofessional and "Un-Swan like."Well no use trying anything because that would just piss Alice off.Might as well hury up and get dressed. I ddin't take forever, but it took me some time to do my own make-up, but overall I cleaned up pretty well.:) I walked out of the room feeling really nervous until I saw Edward his mouth fell open when he saw me._**

**_"Uh..Wow you look really beautiful Bella." said Edward it looked like he wanted to say more but just couldn't._**

**_"Okay so let's get going where exactly are we meeting Esme and Carlisle?"_**

**_"Well, actually we're just going to be meeting them downstairs in the formal lounge." _**

**_I hated him right now all calm and godlike.While I was freaking out! "Oh okay." If I gave him a simple answer maybe he wouldn't notice that I was nervous and beoming fidgety.But damn Eward Cullen for being so over-observant because he pulled my hand into his and said,_**

**_"Dont worry, stop being so fidgetive, and calm down. It's not like your meeting them for the first time. You'll be great." _**

**_He gave me a reassuring smile and we walked through the giagntic mahogany doors of the formal lounge. Everyone was their and smiling at us when we walked in specially Alice she had this sparkle in her eyes._**

**_"It's so nice to see you bella,hunny." said Esme pulling me into an embrace._**

**_I hugged her back but I guess I didn't do a very good job because her eyes went from happy to sad in a second, she let me go and walked back to her seat._**

**_"Bella, it's been a very long time, you have changed greatly."_**

**_Ah Carlisle always the calm one but I could see right through those calm walls of his and tell that he really just wanted to hug me._**

**_"Yo,Bells beeen a loooooooong time, I have missed my lil sis sooo much."_**

**_"Hahaha Hey Em.I missed you too ,you're right it has been a long time." _**

**_I sware when I replied him his face lit up into a smile just like a child on Christmas Eve and he picked me up into a signature bear hug. That made me feel truly happy I had missed Emmet alot, me and him had a relationship just like a real brother and sister.Next was Rosalie I didn't really expect her to say anything except a polite hello but she surprised me by pulling me into an embrace._**

**_"I have missed you so much Bella,and now that you're here we can play Bella Barbie again."_**

**_"I think it is a little to early to play bella Barbie now Rose, but maybe later."_**

**_Next I moved onto Jasper and Alice waiting for Alice to jump up and make me trip but she just got up and pulled me into an embrace._**

_**"I have missed you very dearly, and I am never leaving you again.No matter what happens."**_

**_"Awww Alice, don't cry I am not mad at you anymore."_**

**_I hated it when Alice cried she always made me cry and I did not want to cry right now.I didn't want her to leave either, she was my best friend and like a sister to me.She had hurt me just as much as the rest of them when she left without saying good bye.Jasper being the calm one like Carilsle nodded his head in my direction and said,"You've grown alot Bells."_**

**_I sat down after meeting everyone on the table,well almost everyone there was one more extra seat but that was probably just for guests._**

**_"Bring the food out Michael.Carlisle darling would you please call for Jacob."_**

**_Esme had such a low voice that I could barely make out what she was saying, but whatever it was I could see that it was not making Edward very happy,for he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and made a face that would scare off a lion._**

**_"So Bella what have you been up to?Are you still Klutzilla?Do you still like sneaking out at night?"_**

**_"I have been fine, was in Jamaica before I was gagged and bought over here. No I am no longer klutzy because Renee has trained me into wearing heels.As you can see that I am not wearing flats but sterling stilletos.And yes Emmet I actually still do sneak out at night."_**

**_I could see that they were all shocked when I had finished talking, specially Emmet he then bent down and let out a low whistle._**

**_"Wow Bella those are some big heels.I don't even think Rose has ever worn heels that big."_**

**_Everyone looked down to see what had gotten such a reaction from Emmet, except Alice since she was the one who chose them._**

**_"Soooo..."I started off so I could get the attention away from my shoes._**

**_"Hey everybody sorry I am late for dinner but I got stuck... Oh hey you must be Bella Swan,I am Jacob.Jacob Black."_**

**_He extended his hand out to me I shook it awkwardly.Jacob Black where have I heard that name before? I was interrupted from my thoughts when the food was brought in and when Jacob had to take a seat across from me since that was the only seat available.But ofcourse that didn't affect him._**

**_"So Bella how did you like my style of scuba diving."_**

**_"Excuse me?" Wait a second he was the bastard that had kidnapped me._**

**_"Hey look I'm sorry but it was the job given to me I couldn't really do anything about it."_**

**_"Really so then maybe next time your boss should assign another spy,one that doesn't molest the freakin victim!"_**

**_"I did no such thing!"_**

**_He had this arrogance and smugness about himself.I hate arrogant men especially this one.I just wanted to get up and slap him._****_I could see the hatred building in Edward's eyes._**

**_"You did what!! I deliberately told you that you go in the water get her and come back out.And I made it clear that I DID NOT WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER!"_**

**_"Edward! stop it.Stop it!" He had him by the collar and holdig him aginst the wall.But he let him go as soon as he heard me yell._**

**_The rest of the dinner went by silently except if someone asked me a question and I answered them.Then as the butler came back to take the dishes Alice came up to me and said that she had something important to talk to me about and that we would be outside taking a walk.I was actually a bit curious to what she had to say to me._**

**_"Alice I can't exactly walk in these." I pointed to my shoes and she gave me some ballet flats.Smiling knowingly at me and said,  
"I know that's why I bought these with me so you wouldn't fall and break your head open."_**

**_"Okay so what do you want to talk about, I thought you were going to be well ya know un-Alice and not talk to me much?"_**

**_"Bells you must be out of your mind to think that I would not talk to you,its just that you are the one acting well Un-Bella like.You wont smile or talk to us in that way you use to or even hug us.You act like we're some parasites.Now Bells I dont know what Charlie and Renee have told you but let me fill you in on what happened the day we left and how you ended up getting kidnapped."_**

**_"Okay this I want to hear."_**

**_So we started walking and Alice started talking._**

* * *

Authors Note:

OKay so please please review and tell me what you think I dont know why but I just feel like I didnt do a good job this time please let me know if you liked this chapter or not I think this is the longest chapter so far.I know some of you are confused but all question will be hopefullly answered in the next chapter.But the next chapter will only be posted if and only if I have more reviews about atleast 12 please please I bg of you review I know alot of you put me on story alert so please r&r if you want next chapter.

Love all my readers and thanx to all my reviewers love yall more :)


	5. Old Times

**_BPOV_**

**_"Okay so what exactly did you want to talk about Alice?"_**

**_"Well it's a long story so brace yourself. See Bells when we left you we didn't leave because we wanted to but because your dad blamed Carlisle for a threatened Carlisle that if he didn't leave that he would have the Cullen name on every magazine known to the U. weren't given a choice Bella, and you know the day we were leaving I helped write a letter to you explaining everything,and he said that no matter where he went he would always love gave it to your maid Nancy and she said she would give it to you and Edward called you and he sent you emails and when that didn't work he even sent you letters by Renee and Charlie called and said that if Edward tried to contact you one more time then Charlie would follow up on his threats. It was really heartbreaking to see him like that Bells. He was just alive physically but inside he was he just about tore down the house when he found an article about you and Marcus on the front cover of vogue,Seventeen, and The British said you were spotted at Cold Stone Creamery sharing a milkshake from the same the picture well it didn't really help that you were dreamily unaware of the paparazzi."_**

**_"Alice, Marcus and I are just friends, nothing more as for the picture well that was when he asked me out on a really tried to make a move but I just kept pushing him away until he finally just gave up and thought we should be just friends."_**

**_"Well then that is great news but Bella I want you to know that this is why Edward had kidnapped you because he felt the need to keep you away from Marcus and close to him."_**

**_"Alice one more question... Why did Edward have me kidnapped from my vacation?_**

**_"It's really not my place to say this Bells, but it really just had to do with the fact that Marcus was going to propose soon and only so he could have you injured in some way so that he would inherit your fortune."_**

**_"One more question Alice, how did he have me kidnapped without all my bodyguards knowing or suspecting something?"_**

**_"I was hoping you would ask me that,I think it was like a scene from Mission had our best spy Jacob Black, pose as a swimming instructor and then while you went scuba diving privately Jacob followed you and then when you were far enough he pounced holding your legs down and putting his hand over your he swam a little more until a jet arrived and he made you faint since you were trying to push him off of you,and then well I guess as you said he couldn't resist not at least trying to make a move on you."_**

**_"Hmph well next time maybe Eward should come to get me himself. Then I wouldn't resist that much."_**

**_Well at least now everything makes sense as to why Edward got so pissed at Jacob when he found out about what that perv did._**

**_"Oh so are you indicating something Bella."_**

**_"No I am not indicating something all I am saying is that if I would have seen someone I knew I wouldn't have tried to hurt them as bad."_**

**_Ukhhh damn Alice and her frustrating skills at reading people, stupid pixie woman!_**

**_"We should get going now it is getting darker and Jasper won't be happy if he finds out I came here with you without any bodyguards."_**

**_"Why what' so wrong with coming over here it's just a is a garden right?"_**

**_"Yes it is Bella, but people are always trying to get over the wall, so you know it's kind of dangerous for two awfully gorgeous ladies to be out at this time, specially for you Isabella Marie Swan... Plus Edward really wouldn't be happy either if he found out we came out so far."_**

**_"Okay I don't see what the big deal is but let's go wouldn't want you to get in trouble."_**

**_Alice was acting just a bit paranoid I mean who jumps over a 30 ft wall hedged into the ground and surrounded by thousands of thorns and it also has some glass stuck on top shards of glass to be exact. I wonder if their worried that someone might come to take me away... I guess we didn't realize how far we walked if it wasn't for Alice I would so be lost... then I stopped and stood rooted to the ground their stood Edward and Jasper literally with steam coming out of their ears. They were mad! I could tell and so could Alice with the way she got this frustrated stance with her hands crossed in front of her chest._**

**_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!!" Bellowed Edward_**

**_I was pretty sure that if they had any neighbors they would've heard him yell. He looked scary like a vampire with pitch black eyes... (hehe couldn't resist)_**

**_"Ummm well see we kind of lost track of time since we haven't talked for so long you know how close me and Bella were and it seems like forever since..."_**

**_Alice was speeding along until Jasper hugged her tightly and held her in his arms and told her how she scared him I turned away because it felt wrong to look at them while they were having a moment, it had always been like that for their PDA, never making out but just something more than that intense I guess._**

**_"Soooo Bella... are you ready to head upstairs..I mean if you want to go to sleep and all__"_**

**_"Yah." I cut him off from his stuttering and we walked in silence until I asked," Can I go out tomorrow back home?"_**

**_"Bella you aren't in jail, you can go anywhere you want just not in places that people know you or without Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, or myself. And of course A body guard."_**

**_"Edward I want to go home really I highly doubt that Charlie and Renee would...STOP IT"_**

**_I cringed when he used that tone and screamed at me it has always frightened me to an extent when Edward did that, his voice was like velvet and shouldn'tbe used to scream..._**

**_"I' m sorry that you have to stay here but I really ... You just don't understand Bella."_**

**_"Okay okay I will stay just until you understand that mom and dad are not in on this scam and that Marcus is not trying to marry me and then kill me. By the way where is Jacob?"_**

**_"Jacob Black?"_**

**_His mouth fell open as he took in my questions, great it was always a treat to see Edward jealous and specially when he was sooo pissed off with me at the moment I am sure though that it would cheer him up though._**

**_"Sooo aren't you going to answer me and close your mouth it is bad manners to have your mouth open like that, Esme would be so upset with you."_**

**_'' Why would I know where he is right now and why exactly do you care where he is huh?"_**

**_"Well you know he obviously likes me and well maybe I should give him a chance after all he is pretty good looking and I bet that he has experience..._**

**_"Don' you dare even go near him do you hear me Isabella or I will so help me god .."Edward geez I was only kidding don't go all super spy on me!"_**

**_"Bella that was really not funny."_**

**_"Yes it was you should of seen the look on your face it was bloody murder..."_**

**_"Really let's see how funny it is when your rolling on the ground."_**

**_He charged towards me and I ran full speed like old times when I would joke around with him and he would tickle me dead until I apologized... I ran around all these hallways and some of the maids and guards gave us these really weird looks._**

**_Ahhhh he was advancing on me..._**

**_"GOTCHA!" he yelled and we were rolling and he was tickling me sooo bad I was crying with laughter and then he stopped abruptly and looked into my eyes he was leaning towards me, I closed my eyes, and then  
_**

* * *

Yay!!! I finally re wrote this chapter even though no reviews came through but still I guess I'll just write for my love of writing instead of for reviews but some reviews would be nice.. of how you guys liked this episode.. Who can guess if they will kiss or not in the next chapter which will be updated next Friday hopefully if my homework enables me to work on my story during the week. Plzzz review highly appreciate suggestions and comments... bbye BTW can't wait for Twilight the movie coming on NOVEMBER 21ST YAYY!!


End file.
